


Moving Pains

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's moving in, and Harry has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Pains

Title: Moving Pains  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco's moving in, and Harry has plans.  
Word Count: 594  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://lillithium.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lillithium.livejournal.com/)**lillithium** 's birthday. She asked for H/D and the prompt I gave her is art. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Moving Pains

~

“And my map collection can go there,” Draco said, pointing at a large, blank wall.

Harry glanced over. “Oh, no! Erm, I mean, I have plans for that spot,” he said, flushing a bit.

“What sort of plans?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised. “And why have I not been consulted on these plans?”

Harry sighed. “It’s just something I thought would look good there. I wanted to keep that area open for it.”

“Harry,” Draco said, moving closer. “I thought we agreed that living together meant sharing decisions? I’ve already had to leave behind several gorgeous pieces at the Manor because I knew you weren’t fond of them. I did that because I want you to be happy, but by the same token, I want to be happy here, too.”

Harry snickered. “I’m still saying no to your father’s Muggle shrunken head collection,” he said.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Ugh. No, I have no plans to remove that from the Manor, trust me.”

“And I’m asking you to trust me,” Harry said, pulling Draco into his arms. “It should be ready Saturday, and if, after you see it you hate it, we don’t have to put it there.”

Draco, now intrigued, pursed his lips. “Very well,” he said. “But you should know I excel at discovering secrets.”

Harry grinned. “Feel free to try,” he said. Kissing Draco deeply, he effectively derailed the rest of the conversation.

~

Try as he might, Draco simply could not extract the information from Harry. He even tried angling for hints during sex, but Harry always managed to successfully distract him, much to Draco’s chagrin.

When Saturday dawned, Draco woke uncharacteristically early, slipping out of bed before Harry even stirred.

There was nothing on the wall when he stole downstairs, and Draco, somewhat disappointed, made tea and lingered at the breakfast table for a long time.

When Harry finally came down he smiled to see Draco still home. “I thought you’d be gone already,” he said, helping himself to tea and toast. “Don’t you have a standing breakfast date with your mother on Saturdays?”

Draco nodded. “I do. I’m a bit late today.”

“Is there a reason for that?” Harry asked, sliding into the chair across from him.

Draco looked at him, and Harry cracked a smile. “Just go,” he said. “I promise it’ll be here when you get back, yeah?”

Sighing, Draco capitulated, pushing back from the table to leave. “I’m holding you to that, Potter,” he warned before walking over to the Floo.

When he was gone, Harry Floo called and made delivery arrangements, and once the item arrived and was on the wall to his satisfaction, he stood back marvelling at the talent of the artist.

Just then the Floo sounded and Draco stepped through.

“Harry, is it here yet...?” He fell silent, and Harry smiled as he felt arms go around him.

“How... Who... Merlin, Harry, it’s gorgeous.”

Draco rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder and took in the enormous watercolour painting that now decorated their wall.

It was a picture of them, the artist somehow managing with pastels and deft shading to capture their likenesses in a rare moment of repose.

“Who did this?” Draco whispered.

“An artist named Lillithium,” Harry said. “I gave her one of our photos and she did this. Isn’t it wonderful?”

“For once you made the right decision,” Draco said. “My maps can go elsewhere. This needs to stay here.”

Harry smiled and, turning, leaned in and captured Draco’s lips in a tender kiss, unconsciously mirroring the feeling in the painting.

~


End file.
